Mitch (Video Game)
Mitch is an original character who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Four. He is a hunter for Ericson's Boarding School. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Mitch's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he was sent to Ericson's Boarding School sometime before the apocalypse for his interest in making explosives out of fertilizer. He later reveals to Clementine that, when he was eight years old, he blew up his father's garage. Post-Apocalypse During the early days of the outbreak, the teachers at the school left Mitch along with rest of the children to fend for themselves. Season 4 "Done Running" Mitch is first seen with Brody and Aasim as they are returning to the school after a hunting trip. He is also seen sitting with Willy in the school's courtyard while waiting for dinner, crafting a wooden spear with his knife. He is later seen at the end of the episode during the showdown between Clementine and Marlon, staying quiet throughout most of it and remaining neutral, until Clementine reveals Marlon's secret. After Marlon is talked down or disarmed by Clementine, Marlon will solemnly surrender however at that moment Alvin Jr. shoots Marlon in the skull instantly killing him. Mitch and the others stare at Alvin Jr. in shock as the episode ends. "Suffer The Children" Following the events in "Done Running", as seen in a flashback, Mitch was enraged by Alvin Jr. killing Marlon. Mitch confronted Clementine and berated her, causing Alvin Jr to tell him to back off. He pulled out his knife and threatened her with it, however, Clementine either talked him down or snatched the weapon. (Determinant) Either way, he walked back to the others and examined Marlon's body. Later on, when Clementine and Alvin Jr. tried to apologize for their actions at Marlon and Brody's funeral, Mitch chastised them along with calling Violet a bitch for trying to stand up for them. He suggested to the others vote whether they should vote to exile or punish Clementine and Alvin Jr. Mitch, along with four others, voted to throw the pair out. When Clementine and Alvin Jr. returned after Alvin Jr. was wounded from shrapnel, Mitch remained hostile towards them. Later on, Mitch searched the greenhouse for supplies with Clementine, joined by Ruby to keep the peace. Arriving at the greenhouse, they found the door locked. Mitch suggested Clementine find another way in and check the place out before they also entered. Clementine entered the house and managed to take out the three walkers inside by herself, which impressed the wary and bitter Mitch. Inside the greenhouse, the pair located the barbed wire they plan on using to protect the fence. Mitch spotted fertilizer to where he explains he used to make bombs out of stuff, remarking they could use it to attack the raiders if necessary, all he needed was a propane tank which Clementine found also. When the group discovered the hidden door to the Science lab, they went inside only for Clementine to almost get grabbed by a walker trapped in fence, revealing it to be the School's old nurse, Ms. Martin who Ruby loved for being the only teacher to stay behind and actually care for them before she sacrificed herself when walkers attacked allowing the others to escape. Mitch saw as just another walker so suggested that they should burn it around back, while Ruby wanted to give her a proper burial. Clementine decided for them. (Determinant) After this, as the students prepared for the impending attack, Clementine checked in on Mitch while he made his bomb to provide assistance. When the bomb failed the first time, Mitch freaked out, telling her they do not have he needed to work on it alone to ensure it worked in time. Mitch finally accepted Clementine, even thanking her for trying to help. The following night, Mitch braced to defend the town from Lilly and Abel. Clementine told Mitch, along with Willy, to prepare the bomb for when the Raiders broke in, however Omar is shot in the leg, setting off the fire-fight. Mitch and Willy sneaked behind the raiders, attempting to set up the bomb trap. Their plan went wrong when Lilly lured Tennessee out by mentioning his sister, whom she grabs and holds a knife to. Mitch successfully detonated the bomb, the explosion knocking the raiders and Lilly, dazing them. Mitch rushed at Lilly, but she stabbed him in the neck with her knife, horrifying Willy. Lilly then jabbed her knife into Mitch's head, killing him. Mitch's sacrifice enabled the others to make it safely inside the admin building and mount a defense against the raiders with their traps set up by Willy and Aasim to avenge Mitch. Willy later mourned Mitch's death, with Ruby comforting him. "Broken Toys" Mitch's corpse is seen in the courtyard following the events of the previous episode. Willy is seen kneeling next to his body, still crying over the loss of his best friend. Tenn offers to help bury Mitch, but Willy angrily lashes out, shoving Tenn to the ground and accusing him of causing his death. Violet/Louis quickly defuse the situation, and Mitch is given a burial as Clementine goes to interrogate Abel. After returning to the school later in the episode, Mitch is once again brought up by Willy, who plans to blow up the raiders' boat, having created another bomb using Mitch's own instructions. Clementine can also choose to name the bomb Mitch's Masterpiece, ''in honor of their fallen friend. Death ;Killed By *Tennessee ''(Indirectly Caused) *Himself (Caused) *Lilly After Tennessee was tricked by Lilly into coming out of cover, she was able to, or almost able to grab and hold him hostage just as Mitch and Willy set off Mitch's bomb. Tenn and Lilly, along with most of the other Delta members, are knocked down by the blast, as Mitch and Willy run to cover. In an attempt to defend Tenn from Lilly, Mitch makes a run back at Lilly intending to stab her while she is incapacitated on the ground. However, she recovers just in time to instinctively stab him in the neck. With Mitch fatally wounded, Lilly proceeds to stab him again in the head to prevent him from reanimating. She expresses brief remorse for her actions. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Mitch has killed: *Himself (Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and animals Non-Canon Deaths If Clementine fails to complete a certain objective, it is possible for Mitch to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a game over. Clementine will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. The following is a list of times Mitch can die. Relationships Mitch is originally warm towards AJ, either because the boy tells him off for swearing, or because of AJ swearing himself (Determinant). However, their relationship became initially hostile after AJ killed Marlon, as Mitch threatened him and Clementine with a knife, was among those who voted for AJ and Clementine to be kicked out, and was very furious when AJ came back with a shotgun wound, arguing that the group shouldn't waste any medicine on him. After Mitch mends his relationship with Clementine, he seemed to have realized what Marlon had become, finally accepting AJ as a member of the group. When Mitch was accidentally killed by Lilly, AJ seemed to be saddened about his demise. Willy Mitch had been good friends with Willy since the start of the outbreak, and the two are often seen together around the school. When taking the vote to kick Clementine and AJ out Willy joined Mitch's side of the vote. After Clementine and a wounded AJ returned Willy told Mitch right away, much to Mitch's disgust. When defending the school, Mitch and Willy planted the bombs in the carts together. When Mitch was killed by Lilly, Willy attempted to run to his aid in fury, before being restrained by Aasim. In Broken Toys Willy said that Mitch looked after him at the start of the Apocalypse. Mitch was also very nice to Willy as he claimed so. Ruby Ruby and Mitch have a rocky relationship because he acted coldly towards Alvin Jr.'s state and insulting Clementine and his callous attitude towards Ms. Martin created a rift. Despite their differences, Ruby is seen grieving Mitch's death alongside Willy, showing that she still saw him as a friend. Marlon Mitch and Marlon had no on-screen interaction, but it is clear that Mitch respected Marlon as a leader. He was silent throughout the stand-off between Marlon and Clementine, only speaking once to call Marlon a "dick" once his secret had been outed. He was the most vocal member of the group to berate Clementine and AJ for Marlon's death, even more so than his best friend Louis, and was in fact, the last person in the school to forgive the two. He also chastised Violet for refusing to say a eulogy for Marlon at his funeral. Clementine Clementine and Mitch had a rather bleak and hostile relationship after Marlon's death. Mitch was indifferent about putting her in harm's way given his swift attitude to threaten her and exile her from the school. Later on, however, he grew to respect her though after she killed three walkers by herself, and helped him test out his bombs. He also followed her commands during raider's attack at the Boarding School. Aasim Aasim had a low tolerance for Mitch's irrational behavior, dismissing his idea to vote AJ and Clementine out and called him a hypocrite for not protecting Brody from Marlon's abusive nature. Violet Mitch and Violet did not get along, and had a very negative relationship. Mitch was irritated by her sympathy towards Clementine and her inability to speak for Marlon at his funeral. He also questioned her leadership, asking her why she should lead, going as far as to harshly shove her. If Violet was saved in the previous episode, she will seem saddened by Mitch's death and tells Willy it's time to bury him. Tennessee Mitch and Tennessee were good friends. When Lilly grabbed Tennessee (Determinant) Mitch tried to save him by detonating his bombs, knocking her and her fellow bandits out. He then made an attempt to run and save the boy, only for Lilly to stab him in the throat. Lilly Mitch and Lilly never had any direct relationship, but Mitch despised Lilly for taking Minerva and Sophie away from the school. When he learned that Lilly had plans to raid the school and take all of the children away, Mitch begrudgingly agreed to set aside his differences with Clementine until Lilly had been dealt with and his friends were safe. Mitch eagerly plotted to craft his own explosives and use them against the raiders, wishing all of them gruesome deaths. When Lilly and the other raiders invaded the school grounds, Mitch ran out of cover to protect Tennessee from Lilly. Lilly, however, quickly noticed him and stabbed him in the neck in self-defense. Horrified at her own actions, Lilly quickly stabbed him again- this time in the head- to prevent him from suffering further. Lilly shoved aside her own feelings before quickly ordering her soldiers to continue the assault on the school. }} Appearances Video Game Season 4 *"Done Running" *"Suffer The Children" *"Broken Toys" (Corpse) Trivia *The back of Mitch's grave can be seen right next to Ms. Martin's in certain shots during the end of "Take Us Back". **The front of his grave can be seen in the game files along with James's grave (Determinant). *Mitch is one of three characters voiced by Robbie Daymond, the others being Gad and Armando. References Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Category:NPC Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased